


Hey there Miss Daae

by Dirtkid123



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: My version of Hey there Delilah... ERIKS POV. Takes place two weeks before the beginning of LND.





	

* * *

  
Hey there Miss Daae, it is cold in New York City, I'm a million miles away.. But hey, I know that you look pretty. Yes you do. Stars can't ever shine as bright as you. I swear it's true. Hey there my angel, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right here m, so don't feel lonely, give the memories another visit: close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side. Oh, it's what you do to me.. Oh, I knew I'd have to leave. Oh, I wish I'd stayed, you know. But the distance makes my love grow. Hey "Miss De Chagny" I know times are getting hard, with your new "husband" gambling the money away, and spending nights in bars. You deserve more in life, I know that you're an angelic wife. You needn't all this strife. Hey there my Angel, I've got so much left to say, if every simple song I wrote for you, still takes your breath away, I'd write it all. Even more in love with me you'd fall.. And you'd have it all. Oh, I wish I didn't have to leave, oh the trek away made me grieve. Oh, I need to keep this all inside. If I don't I know I'd cry. A thousand miles seems pretty far, also an ocean is between us all... I'd walk to you, if I wasn't so ashamed. Christine, I know my absence brings you pain, and only I can take the blame... I'm sure the Vicomte never feels this way. Miss Daae, I can promise you, that by the time I'm there with you, the world will never ever be the same.. We'll be the same way. Hey there my angel, you be good and don't you miss me, 2 more weeks and you'll be here with me, and I'll have inspiration, thanks to you. You'll know it's dedicated all to you. We can do whatever we want to. Hey there Miss Daae, here's to you.. I love you true. Oh, pretty soon you'll come to me. You'll meet my friends and employees. Oh, your voice will make them cry. You'll be preforming in slot 5. You'll be happy with "Mr. Y


End file.
